


The Effects of Cognitive Recalibration

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [90]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>medical</i> theme: Avengers, Clint, he suffers from a nagging headache for days after Natasha knocks Loki out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Cognitive Recalibration

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Loki was back where he belonged the pounding in his head took on a life of its own. Clint briefly closed his eyes and tried to will the headache that had gone from a nagging presence the last couple of days to a full blown pounding inside his skull thanks to Loki and then Tasha's 'cognitive recalibration' to go away at least long enough to get into his room.

Closing the door to his hotel room, he put on some soft music, took a couple painkillers and shook up the chemical ice bags he bought in bulk before dropping down on the bed and strategically placing them on his neck and head. He had no intention of telling Tasha about his headache. She carried enough guilt.


End file.
